


Angel

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [54]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Bad Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: I had no clue who any of these characters were so I just picked one and googled them. Hope it worked out?
Series: Birthday Bash 2021 Macaroni Masterpieces [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thoughtless_Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtless_Whispers/gifts).




End file.
